


You were mine & we never say goodbye.

by lovlove890



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlove890/pseuds/lovlove890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU dentro ad un AU generale.<br/>Sebastian e Thad sono innamorati da sempre ma non possono dimostrarlo a nessuno per colpa dell'epoca in cui vivono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were mine & we never say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, è la primissima volta che pubblico qui su AO3 e spero di non aver fatto un qualche pasticcio. D:  
> Btw, questa è una os che ho scritto per la Thadastian week di novembre e la ripropongo, leggermente riveduta, perchè mi sta molto a cuore.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà e commenterà.  
> Un bacio grande.  
> Sara. <3

You were MINE and we NEVER say GOODBYE.

_“I ricordi dell’anima vivono ben oltre_   
_la conoscenza di una persona, specialmente_   
_in mondi che vengono tenuti a distanza dagli dei._   
_Ma i ricordi intensi, quelli importanti, si aggrappano_   
_con forza in modo che le persone raramente capiscono.”_

_Medioevo – all’incirca intorno al 1.100 - …_

Sebastian era stato innamorato di Thad da quando ricordava. Da quando lo conosceva per quel che ne sapeva.  
E non contava nulla il fatto che avesse una promessa sposa, che Thad fosse il suo consigliere e suo mago personale. Per lui era sempre il ragazzo con cui era cresciuto, col quale aveva studiato le prime parole di latino apprese da Merlino e con cui si era allenato alla spada fino a sfinirsi.

Per loro era stato difficile star lontani da bambini, non capendo cosa significasse ciò che i  suoi genitori gli dicevano sgridandolo, dicendogli che erano di classi sociali diverse.

Era stato difficile star lontani, quando adolescenti si erano accorti che quell’amicizia si era fortificata, anche se Thad era diventato il suo scudiero e allo stesso tempo il suo compagno di studi.

Gli era difficile ora a vent’anni, ora che si erano accorti tutti e due che l’amicizia non era più tale. In realtà era qualcosa di un po’ più complesso che li faceva arrossire se uno dei due faceva una battuta, anche senza volere sull’ormai prossimo matrimonio di Sebastian; se alzando lo sguardo dai libri di magia Thad lo beccava a guardarlo.

Ormai Merlino era un vecchio mago e stava tutto il giorno nella sua torre, emergendo dai suoi libri solo per fare lezione a Thad, che si dimostrava ogni giorno di più un valoroso apprendista.

Quel giorno Thad stava studiando alla sfera di cristallo nella sua stanza, quando Sebastian lo andò a cercare per chiedergli se volesse uscire a cavallo con lui.  
Come suo solito entrò senza bussare arrivandogli dietro, ma rimanendo incantato dalla vista dei muscoli della sua schiena che lavoravano incessantemente.  

Appena la sua mente si riscosse, invece che saltargli addosso per ridere e scherzare come suo solito, si mise ad osservare quello che Thad stava guardando nella sfera. Non poteva sentire cosa Thad stesse chiedendo alla sfera di mostrargli, ma stava iniziando a distinguere qualcosa, due figure che iniziavano a prendere forma, in una stanza diversa da quella, in un tempo diverso da quello…

 

_-They (don’t) know about us._

_Luglio 2012, Europa…_

Quel provino arriva nel momento giusto della sua vita, quando è stanco di girare per localini senza più la speranza di riuscire a sfondare. Il college non è mai stata una vera opportunità per Sebastian e a legge vi si è iscritto solo per volere paterno. A ventidue anni forse è ora di capire che frequentare il college con il solo scopo di frequentarne i suoi studenti, per non più di venti minuti ciascuno poi, alla fine non serve poi molto.

Thad Harwood.  
Un ragazzo con un solo sogno nella vita. Cantare. E poter vivere della sua voce.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto decidersi prima, ma a ventidue anni, quasi ventitré come gli dice sempre sua sorella quando vuole prenderlo in giro, se vuole realizzare il suo sogno è ora di darsi una mossa.  
E in un mondo musicale dominato da diciottenni che sembrano trentenni, o quasi, è bene imporsi. Sia con la voce che con l’aspetto fisico. E nessuna delle due doti gli manca.

Thad è appena uscito dal bagno, quando sente qualcuno cadergli addosso.  
“Ooopps!” sente uscire dalla massa informe che si trova aggrappata alle sue braccia per non cadere. La prima cosa che nota sono i suoi occhi. Verdi, bellissimi.   
“Ciao.” Gli risponde lui sorreggendolo e sorridendogli da dietro il ciuffo che gli ricade sugli occhi.

Thad è già affogato in quegli occhi, perdendosi il momento in cui l’altro ragazzo si era rialzato, spolverato le ginocchia e avviato verso il bagno.  
“Scu - Scusa! Posso sapere come ti chiami?” gli chiede, rientrando in quel bagno da cui è uscito poco prima.

“Sebastian.”  
“Thad”  
“Sei qui anche tu per il provino?”  
“E da cosa lo capisci?”  
“Ti ho sentito cantare prima, sei bravo, molto. Ce la farai.”

…

Dopo quell’incontro in bagno non c’è stato più  modo di parlare, tra la frenesia dei provini e la stanchezza a fine giornata.  
In quel momento sono davanti ai giudici che devono decidere del loro destino.

Sue Sylvester si alza in piedi e chiama una ventina di nomi.  
“Bene, i nomi che ho chiamato possono tornare a casa, non abbiamo bisogno di voi.”  
I ragazzi che chiama se ne vanno sconfitti.  
Thad e Sebastian si scambiano uno sguardo confuso da una parte all’altra del palco.

“Bene” continua a parlare Sue, che sembra la leader dei giudici “Ora vi diremo chi ha scelto chi.”  
Prende un foglio dal tavolo e chiama un’altra fila di nomi.

Quando quelli di Thad, Sebastian e altri tre ragazzi non vengono inclusi in nessuna lista si guardano e si chiedono cosa cavolo stia succedendo.

“Voi cinque” dice Sue indicando i due ragazzi e Nick, Jeff e Trent “abbiamo pensato di mettervi insieme come gruppo. Da soli non penso funzionereste, c’è troppa concorrenza. Vedremo al bootcamp. In bocca al lupo ragazzi, vedete di convincerci.”

…

Il bootcamp passa in un lampo; dopo tanta preparazione, arriva subito il giorno dell’esibizione davanti al loro giudice che deve valutare i loro valutare i miglioramenti, e se soprattutto sono riusciti a far amalgamare le loro voci così come si sono amalgamati bene i loro caratteri.  
“Torn” non è semplice all’inizio, soprattutto per  l’armonizzazione delle voci, ma lavorandoci sopra sono riusciti a capire come dividersi al meglio tutte le parti e rendere al meglio delle loro possibilità.

La missione sembra riuscita al meglio. Sue e la sua assistente Becky sembrano decisamente colpite. Ora non resta che da attendere il verdetto finale.

Sono dentro.

…

Le prime settimane nel loft sono dure, fra le prove di ballo, quelle di canto, i live tutte le settimane, il fare tutto di corsa e il poco tempo per loro stessi.  
A sera sono spesso distrutti.  
Ma cinque minuti per riassumere la loro giornata nei video diary li trovano sempre, da soli, in coppia o tutti assieme. Inutile dire che quelli preferiti, sia da loro, che dal pubblico, sono quelli dove sono tutti riuniti.

Sebastian sa di essere innamorato di Thad dal primo momento in cui ha posato i suoi occhi su di lui. Anche se gli è difficile ammetterlo a parole, i suoi gesti parlano più di qualsiasi dichiarazione d’amore.  
E anche Thad si sta innamorando a sua volta di Sebastian, ma non riesce ad ammetterlo con se stesso, lui che è sempre stato attratto solo dalle ragazze.

Ma c’è un momento in particolare che gli ha fatto capire cosa prova.   
Sebastian ha la febbre.  
È rimasto bloccato a letto senza poter provare per due giorni, e Thad  lo assiste ogni volta che ha un momento libero. Senza preoccuparsi di essere contagiato. Pensando solo a farlo star bene.  
Così quando Sebastian gli chiede se per piacere può rimanere a  dormire con lui, non si tira indietro, gli chiede di fargli spazio, lo avvolge con le sue braccia per poterlo scaldare ancora di più e si addormentano così.

Gli altri ragazzi li vedono rientrando, ma non vogliono disturbare. Jeff, che di solito dorme con Sebastian va a dormire con Nick e nessuno di loro protesta della nuova sistemazione.

Quella notte Sebastian si fa coraggio e, accarezzando la fronte a Thad gli confessa di amarlo.  
Thad in quel momento si sente a casa, finalmente, tra quelle braccia.

Purtroppo sono costretti a nascondere il loro amore, ma anche impegnandosi risulta molto difficile. Nessuno dei due sa mentire molto bene.  
I loro gesti e i loro sguardi l’uno verso l’altro sono la palese dimostrazione di quanto tengano l’uno all’altro. Sono come due calamite che si attirano e non riescono più a staccarsi.

Alla serata finale del programma ci arrivano, anche se purtroppo non vincono.  
Ma Sue, che crede in loro, gli propone un contratto di tre anni, offrendogli così una seconda possibilità.  
Anche se forse sapendolo prima non lo avrebbero mai firmato, firmare quel contratto è come rinchiudersi in galera.

Perché per ogni fan che crede in loro accettandoli per come erano, ce ne sono almeno tre che li vogliono tutti per loro e li vogliono sposare. E il management punta molto su quello per vendere.

È finito il tempo dei tweet flirtosi da una parte all’altra del divano menzionandosi e scrivendosi nomignoli dolci; o del girare mano per mano per il paese natale di Sebastian in Francia.  
Ora se vogliono continuare ad amarsi devono farlo di nascosto al buio, nella loro casa.

Per un po’ tutto questo riesce ad essere messo in secondo piano, ma piano piano, sempre più fan iniziano a credere nel Thadastian Smythwood, questo il nome che hanno creato le fan per riconoscerli come coppia. E se da una parte loro si sentono rincuorati da tutto il sostegno che ricevono, dall’altra c’è il management che cerca di soffocarli sempre di più.

Ma le fan crescono sempre di più, grazie anche al passaparola e ai social network, e collegando i pezzi del “prima” e del “dopo” viene fuori sempre una sola verità. Loro si amano da sempre e si ameranno per sempre.

…

Il giorno in cui Sebastian si alza dal letto e sa che tutto cambierà, hanno appena concluso un tour mondiale da pochi giorni, un nuovo album in uscita entro un mese e quella mattina hanno un’intervista con Hunter Clarington.

Più volte lui e Hunter sono usciti insieme, molte per depistare da Thad e Sebastian, tante altre solo per passare una serata assieme a fare quattro chiacchiere.

Thad non lo sopporta. Mai sopportato a dire il vero. Lo ritiene un montato, egocentrico, arrogante che pensa solo a se stesso. Sentimento ampiamente ricambiato per di più.

Sebastian si alza, prepara la colazione per tutti e due, va in bagno, insomma le cose che fa tutte le mattine e poi escono.

…

Hunter li sta intervistando già da qualche minuto, ovviamente con delle domande pre - approvate dal management, quando guarda negli occhi Sebastian e ad un suo cenno del capo gli fa una domanda fuori copione.

“Seb” Hunter sorride. Sa già cosa accadrà da li a poco e prevede il putiferio che scateneranno le parole che andranno a dire lui e il ragazzo a cui sta rivolgendo la parola. Vede l’impiegato del management andare nel panico non leggendo la domanda sul copione. “Sei innamorato?”

I ragazzi a fianco a lui trattengono il respiro.  
Il tizio del management sbianca.  
Thad si volta di botto verso Sebastian  e, dopo un attimo di tentennamento, gli sorride, perché ha capito.

“Si” risponde tranquillo Sebastian “Molto.” Stringe la mano a Thad mentre lo dice lo guarda negli occhi, incurante dei fotografi che incominciano a scattare foto a  ripetizione solo per potersi aggiudicare il primo scatto ufficiale di quel qualsiasi – cosa – sia – sembra – tanto – un - coming - out.

“E questa persona lo sa?” continua Hunter.  
Sebastian prima di rispondere fa un cenno al bodyguard che si sposta davanti alla porta per non far entrare nessuno nello studio. Sono comunque in diretta e non potrebbe fare nulla.  
A parte staccare la trasmissione. Ma dovrebbe riuscire ad arrivare in cabina regia prima.

“Direi di si” guarda Thad e i loro occhi brillano, finalmente liberi. “Lo ha saputo da quello scontro nel bagno.” Può sentire le urla delle loro fan, quelle che li hanno sempre sostenuti nonostante tutto, arrivare fin dentro lo studio.

“Sono innamorato di Thad dal primo momento in cui i miei occhi hanno incrociato i suoi; tutto questo, è tanto, e ne siamo veramente grati, ma se non siete disposti ad accettarci per ciò che siamo, beh, grazie lo stesso per il tempo che avete condiviso con noi. Continueremo anche senza di voi.  
E ora di cosa volevi parlare Hunts?”

E con un’occhiata al bodyguard perché si sposti dalla porta si prepara a rispondere alla domanda successiva.

_Medioevo…_

Seb era rimasto sconvolto da ciò che aveva appena visto.  
Perché Thad aveva bisogno di consultare il futuro su loro due? E soprattutto perché ora sorrideva?  
Stava per entrare a chiedergli spiegazioni quando si accorse che la nebbia nella sfera aveva ricominciato a muoversi.

_-I want to take you far for the cynics of this town and kiss you on the mouth._

_Anni ’70…_

Thad insegna in quell’Università da quando, studente, un suo professore lo ha preso sotto la sua ala protettrice, chiedendogli se volesse guadagnare dei crediti extra facendogli da assistente, lui accetta e, quando il professore va in pensione gli lascia la cattedra. Thad obbietta molte volte che ci sono professori molto più preparati di un ventiseienne neolaureato che come esperienza può vantare solo quella come assistente del professore di ruolo, ma il professore non vuole sentire ragioni.  
Gli fa fare un anno di affiancamento a lui e dall’anno seguente diventa di ruolo.

A ventisette anni Thad Harwood è laureato, professore di ruolo, e senza i problemi dei suoi coetanei, che arrancano a cercare lavoro.

Ma Thad ha un segreto che nessuno deve scoprire o la sua carriera sarà irrimediabilmente rovinata. È gay.

E in una società in cui a malapena si iniziano ad accettare le persone di colore che ricoprono i pubblici impieghi, come può un ragazzo di ventisette anni sperare di essere accettato se fa coming out pubblico?

Così quando le colleghe scherzando gli chiedono se sia già impegnato, lui risponde sempre che al momento è troppo impegnato per cercare seriamente, ma che quando si innamorerà saranno le prime a saperlo.

Sebastian ha venticinque anni quando decide che ha rinunciato a troppo nella sua vita per colpa dei pregiudizi, fa su armi e bagagli, prende e si trasferisce dall’altra parte del paese.  
Decide di ricominciare a vivere, e decide di farlo dall’inizio riprendendo quegli studi che ha lasciato quattro anni prima ad un anno dalla laurea solo perché ha fatto coming out con le persone sbagliate.

La prima volta che vede passare quel ragazzo moro con gli occhiali non sa che sarà il suo professore di storia greca e romana. Ma sa che ne è rimasto affascinato talmente tanto che vuole sapere assolutamente come si chiama. Anche se forse è meglio aspettare qualche giorno e magari attendere di incontrarlo a lezione o a mensa.

La prima volta che Thad incontra lo sguardo di Sebastian sta facendo l’appello per la sua prima lezione del suo primo anno accademico. Ha un viso bellissimo, due occhi profondi e verdissimi, e sembra non appartenere a quella stanza che intorno a lui sembra ingrigisca, anche se Thad l’ha sempre trovata bellissima con le stampe antiche alle pareti.

Quando Sebastian gli consegna il primo compito dell’anno scopre la sua voce, che fino ad allora ha nascosto, e gli arriva fino alla punta dei piedi in un brivido.

E quando lo valuta scopre la sua mente brillante, portata per l’insegnamento.  
Gli viene in mente quando il suo mentore gli ha detto “Saprai quando troverai uno studente dotato, che ne valga la pena, a cui insegnare.”

Gli chiede subito, prima di avere ripensamenti, di fargli da assistente; per un attimo si chiede cosa gli sia frullato in testa, non ha bisogno di una persona che lo assista durante gli esami o gli dia una mano a correggere i compiti, leccandogli perennemente il sedere. Ma Sebastian non è così, lo capisce subito. È duro quando serve con gli studenti, sa imporsi, va sempre dritto al punto. E piano piano Thad si sta innamorando di lui.

Ma è un suo studente, e anche se hanno quasi la stessa età – li divide solo un anno e pochi mesi – poiché ha abbandonato gli studi e poi li ha ripresi, tra studente e professore non si può. Proprio no.

È questo che cerca di ripetersi quasi tutte le sere, quando rimane solo nel suo ufficio, dopo che Sebastian va via, con una mano nei pantaloni, gli occhi chiusi e nella mente l’immagine perfetta del viso di Sebastian.

È quello che prova a ripetersi mille volte la prima sera che Sebastian prova a parlargli di qualcosa che non sia le lezioni, o i compiti, o le interrogazioni e si rigira nel letto non riuscendo a dormire.

La seconda volta Sebastian si fa trovare preparato, lo blocca all’angolo e lo bacia prepotentemente.  
E Thad sa di non poter scappare da quelle labbra, da lui. Anche se il ritornello gli torna sempre in mente prepotente.  
E non è solo quella sera. È quella; e quella dopo, e quella dopo e quella dopo ancora. Sempre attenti a non farsi scoprire.

Sebastian gli ha raccontato cosa gli è successo nella città dove abitava prima quando ha fatto coming out, e nessuno dei due vuole passarci, che sia di nuovo o per la prima volta.

Quando Sebastian si sta per laureare Thad gli propone di continuare a fargli da assistente fino a che non trova lavoro e di andare a vivere assieme. Di sposarsi non se ne parla nemmeno lontanamente, è ancora troppo presto, e loro per la società saranno solo due amici che convivono in attesa della donna giusta.

Alla laurea con la sessione di Novembre gli consegna il “pezzo di carta” gli stringe la mano, lo lascia andare a festeggiare fuori con i suoi amici che cercano di trovargli a tutti i costi una donna, ma gli ha promesso di aspettarlo alzato per poter festeggiare con lui.

E quando Sebastian arriva, stanco morto per tutte le pacche sulle spalle, le urla per potersi far sentire e la giornata non certamente leggera appena passata, si fa trovare appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con quel suo sorrisino sornione, quello che sa di promesse sporche, di nottate passate svegli a fare l’amore, di “Ti amo” sussurrati tra i gemiti, di mani intrecciate sopra corpi nudi. Quel sorriso che sa di loro.

Il mattino dopo quando Sebastian apre gli occhi non trova Thad accanto a sé, ma solo un biglietto.

_“Ti guardo mentre dormi, e sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata._  
Quando sei lontano da me non riesco a non pensarti.  
Voglio solo portarti lontano da questo mondo di cinici e poterti far mio in ogni modo e in ogni vita possibile.  
Buon giorno Amore mio.”

Sebastian legge il biglietto due, tre volte, non crede di poter avere accanto una persona così splendida.  
Nel momento in cui decide di mettere i piedi giù dal letto sente la porta di casa sbattere e Thad dirigersi in cucina.

Aspetta di sentire i rumori tipici di Thad che prepara la colazione e poi si dirige verso la stanza.  
Addosso ha solo la coperta che si è trascinato dal letto.

Avvolge Thad in un caldissimo abbraccio dentro la coperta.  
“Buongiorno dormiglione.” Lo saluta Thad girandosi per dargli un dolce bacio sulla spalla ancora segnata dalla scorsa notte. “Dormito bene?”  
“Benissimo.” Gli risponde Sebastian  posando un bacio sul collo che fa rabbrividire Thad lungo la spina dorsale fino ai piedi e poi di nuovo sufino alla punta dei capelli. .

“Sei pronto a partire?” gli chiese Thad mentre finisce di preparare la colazione.

“Con te? Sono pronto ad andare da per tutto.” Gli risponde sorridendogli sul collo.

_Medioevo…_

Sembrava quasi che Thad stesse interrogando il futuro su loro due. Se avessero avuto possibilità, in passato, o in un lontano futuro, in una qualsiasi delle loro vite di stare assieme.  
E fino ad ora, quelle che aveva visto, due su due alla fine, nonostante le difficoltà e le avversità ci riuscivano.

E allora perché in quella che stavano vivendo no? Si ritrovò a chiedersi con le lacrime di rabbia che solcavano il suo viso Sebastian.  
Perché proprio in questa che stiamo vivendo ora, non deve esserci concessa la felicità.

Sentendo Thad mormorare altre parole si voltò e vide che le nebbie si stavano muovendo per formare un’altra visione.  
Sebastian riusciva a vedere solo l’interno di una casa fatta in… Cosa poteva essere? Argilla?

_-Until my dying breath_

_Antica Roma…_

Thad, i suoi genitori e sua sorella Selena sono seduti attorno al fuoco acceso al centro della stanza.  
Discutono della notizia che il padre di Thad ha portato dal mercato.  
O meglio. Del piccolo Sebastian.  
Sebastian il  migliore amico di Thad. Il figlio dei migliori amici del padre di Thad che sono morti nell’incendio del loro banco assieme al figlio più grande Jacque.

Ora il piccolo dorme nel letto di Thad dopo aver pianto fino a sfinirsi abbracciato a lui.

È stata una giornata molto dura per tutti. Tutti hanno perso qualcuno che considerano più caro della loro stessa vita, e ognuno di loro ha un dolore incolmabile nel cuore.

Il padre di Thad ha preso una decisione quel giorno, quando il corpo del suo amico è stato tirato fuori dai resti del banco e glielo ha giurato sulla sua memoria, si prenderà cura di Sebastian come se fosse suo figlio.

Quella sera quando Thad va a dormire trova Sebastian con gli occhi spalancati e, prendendogli la mano, lo fa distendere e gli accarezza la schiena facendolo calmare e addormentare.    
A nove anni è difficile capire quello che ti succede intorno mentre ti muore un genitore.

Hanno pensato a tutto i genitori di Thad.  
E Thad pensa solo a Sebastian.  
Lo tiene sotto la sua ala protettrice da sempre, dal primo giorno che si sono conosciuti. Ma ora Sebastian più che di un amico ha bisogno di un fratello. E quello Thad sarà sempre per lui.

Passano gli anni, e il rapporto tra i due ragazzi si consolida.  
Sono molto attaccati l’uno all’altro.  
Sebastian sente che Thad è l’unica persona che realmente conti qualcosa nella sua vita. In fondo lo ha salvato dal dolore più profondo.  
E  Thad.. Beh Thad ha sempre sentito più di un amicizia sincera per quel ragazzo con gli occhi malinconici che solo lui riesce realmente a far ridere. E sa che le ragazze in realtà non gli interessano né gli interesseranno mai.

Quando in casa sua si inizia a parlare di matrimonio combinato, Thad subito reagisce con indifferenza, ma quando sente che la cosa riguarda Sebastian si infuria.

Non devono toccarlo. Sebastian è perfetto, e non ha bisogno di nessuno al fianco che non sia lui.

Quando Thad cerca di parlare con suo padre, di convincerlo, questi gli dice chiaramente che per Sebastian è ora di uscire di casa e crearsi una famiglia.  
E quando gli chiede, dato che hanno la stessa età, come mai non facciano quel discorso anche per lui, gli  risponde che per lui ci sono progetti diversi.  
Lo vogliono mandare nella capitale, per rinforzare le linee dell’esercito, mentre suo “fratello” rimane a casa a curare la casa, il banco e la famiglia.

Thad questo non può accettarlo. È ingiusto.  
Ma è una decisione del capofamiglia, e a meno che non scappino per poi non poter più tornare, la deve accettare.

Così parla con Sebastian, che accetta quella decisione.  
Ma gli chiede due promesse la sera prima delle sue nozze.  
Che un giorno, non importa quando, tornerà, e che gli farà da testimone il mattino dopo.

A malincuore, Thad accetta abbassando il capo.  
Sebastian gli prende il mento con due dita, alzandoglielo, e guardandolo negli occhi lo bacia.  
Non un bacio da fratelli, come quelli che si sono scambiati fino a quel momento.  
Un bacio che dice “Ti prego torna” e “Non voglio andarmene” e “Non voglio nessun altro oltre te” e “Ti prego, aspettami”.

Si staccano da quel bacio solo quando il bisogno di ossigeno è troppo forte per tutti e due.  
Le loro fronti sono vicine, attaccate e guardandosi negli occhi si dicono tutto quello che in quegli otto anni hanno represso.

Il mattino dopo Sebastian sposa la loro vicina di casa, la figlia del mercante di stoffe più ricco del paese, Santana Lopez.  
Thad se ne va subito dopo la fine del matrimonio, senza salutare nessuno. In fondo l’unica persona che vuole salutare, lo ha già fatto la sera prima.

Passano molti anni, Thad ha molte battaglie sulle spalle, così come gli onori e i gradi che mano a mano aumentano.  
Ma l’unica cosa che desidera è tornare a casa da Sebastian.

Sebastian che intanto ha messo su famiglia, ha fatto sposare sua sorella con un bravo ragazzo che l’ha portata a vivere con sé a casa dei suoi, ha avuto due figli che crescono bene e l’attività di famiglia prospera. I genitori purtroppo non ci sono più, li ha portati via un epidemia di influenza che è arrivata l’inverno dopo che Thad è andato via.

Ora, dieci anni dopo essere partito, Thad sta tornando a casa. Finalmente.

Arriva ai confini con le sue terre e vede che c’è gente a raccogliere nei campi.  
Ha fretta, sa che quel giorno in paese c’è il mercato, e vuole tornare a casa prima di Sebastian e sua moglie per fargli una sorpresa.

Appena dalla casa lo vedono gli corrono incontro, per salutarlo e fare gli onori di casa.  
Non capita certo tutti i giorni che un capitano con così tante medaglie riesca a tornare a casa congedato con onore dopo la fine di una guerra durata dieci anni.

La governante Brittany vuole per forza dargli la camera degli ospiti, ma lui si oppone dicendo che la sua vecchia stanza sarà perfetta. Non capisce perché dovrebbe cambiare le sue abitudini solo per qualche medaglia o qualche onorificenza in più.

Quando Sebastian torna a casa quella sera la prima cosa che vede è un cavallo da guerra, mai visto, legato alla palizzata di fianco alla casa, vicino alla vasca dell’acqua. La seconda quando entra in casa, sono le domestiche affaccendate dietro ad una persona voltata verso la governante, con cui sta parlando fittamente.  
Il suo cuore spera, come tutte le volte che vede cavalli sconosciuti, ma la sua testa non si concede di farlo.  
Sa che Thad potrebbe essere morto in battaglia o durante qualche epidemia.

“Brittany che succede?” chiede Santana entrando.  
“Signora, bentornata. È tornato il signor Thad, il fratello di suo marito.” Le risponde la ragazza salutandola con un occhiolino.

Sebastian, che sta rientrando dopo aver legato i cavalli e aver osservato bene quello già legato al palo, si ferma.  
“Thad!” esala.  
Dopo è solo buio.

Quando si sveglia fuori è buio, non vede nulla, ma sente una presenza a fianco a sé sul letto. Come se qualcuno fosse rimasto a vegliarlo per tutto il tempo che è rimasto svenuto.  
Si muove nel letto per potersi girare verso il lato dove sente la presenza di qualcuno e “Finalmente ti sei svegliato” unito ad una sua mano che gli carezza il viso lo fanno fremere.

“Sei tornato.” Soffia allungando una mano per capire se sia vero che Thad  sia lì, o è solo uno dei tanti sogni che popolano le sue notti da dieci anni a quella parte.

“Te lo avevo promesso, no?” gli risponde quello con un sorriso, coprendo la mano di Sebastian con la propria.  
“Finalmente.” E fa l’unica cosa che gli sembra giusta in quel momento.  
Si avvicina al viso di Thad e lo bacia. Lo bacia come vuole fare da dieci anni.

“Finalmente.” Dice Thad  staccandosi.  
“Non andartene ti prego.”  
“Tranquillo. Non me ne vado più. Sono qui.”

_Medioevo…_

“Thad.” Sebastian credette di averlo solo pensato, ma vide il ragazzo davanti a lui fare un salto.  
“Che ci fai qui? Dovresti essere in giro con la tua promessa sposa.” Thad lo guardava stranito.

“Io-Io ti cercavo..” si schiarì la voce avvicinandosi. “Avevo bisogno di parlarti. Ma che… Insomma, cosa stai facendo?”  
“Da quanto sei qui?”  
“Da, credo, l’inizio? Da quando sono apparsi quei due ragazzi che cantavano.”  
“Dall’inizio si.”

“Per piacere puoi spiegarmi?”  gli chiese.  
Thad era in imbarazzo. In forte imbarazzo. Lui stava guardando nel corso del tempo per capire se loro due avrebbero mai potuto avere una sola possibilità.  
E su tre possibili vite in cui aveva avuto la possibilità di guardare, tre su tre alla fine erano insieme.  
Nonostante le difficoltà, le bugie e le avversità della vita.

“Io…”  
“Thad.”  
“Iosonoinnamoratoditedasempreevolevocapireseavremmomaiavutounapossibilità.”  
“C-Cosa?” Sebastian era basito. “Per piacere, ripeti. Piano e con calma. Abbiamo sempre parlato chiaro noi due, giusto? Quindi parla.”  
“Sono innamorato di te, da sempre, e avevo bisogno di capire se avremmo mai avuto una possibilità, oltre questa vita.”  
“Allora a quanto pare questa è quella in cui siamo più sfortunati.”  
“Cos..?”  
“Beh, a quanto pare, non sei l’unico ad essere innamorato di me. Cioè, no. Aspetta. Fammi ricominciare.” Sebastian si stava dando dello stupido da solo “Sono innamorato di te anche io. Tipo da sempre, da quando ho scoperto cosa volesse dire la parola amore. È stato così.. Non lo so, naturale, innamorarmi di te, che nemmeno me ne sono accorto. È stato tutto un conoscerci a vicenda, credo sia iniziato da quando eravamo piccoli, e piano piano che crescevamo cresceva tutto. Non so se mi sono spiegato.” Gli disse guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non avrei potuto dirlo meglio.” Disse Thad prima di fiondarsi sulla bocca di Sebastian.  
Sebastian era rimasto spiazzato, ma gli ci vollero meno di due secondi per rispondere al bacio e poter così assaporare quelle labbra che bramava da sempre.  
Le loro mani erano intrecciate all’altezza dei loro cuori, che battevano all’unisono.

Si staccarono perdendosi negli occhi l’uno dell’altro.  
“Vieni devo farti vedere una cosa.” Thad prese Sebastian per mano e lo condusse fino al tavolo dove era appoggiata la sfera.  
“Cosa.. Cosa vuoi farmi vedere?” Sebastian.  
“Ora lo vedrai. Non preoccuparti, sono solo cose belle” Thad sorrideva e lo teneva sempre per mano.

Passò la mano sopra la sfera che formò una nuova scena. Sembrava sempre più o meno il periodo del loro del futuro dove avevano un gruppo e c’erano loro due con in braccio due fagottini.  
“Ma.. Quelli siamo noi giusto?” Sebastian era stranito. Prima tutto quello che riusciva a vedere da lontano erano solo i visi e a volte i gesti, ora vedeva tutto chiaramente. “Sono i nostri.. Figli quelli? Come è possibile?”  
“Non lo so.” Thad sorrideva, con le lacrime agli occhi “Ma a quanto pare in un futuro molto lontano anche due uomini potranno avere figli.”  
“È bellissimo. Puoi passare ad un’altra?” chiese Sebastian impaziente.  
“Certo.”  
La scena cambiò ancora.

  
Una stanza riccamente addobbata, con un camino sullo sfondo in cui c’era un fuoco scoppiettante, tanti ragazzi, tra cui anche quelli che avevano visto nella vita in cui erano parte di un gruppo, con delle divise tutte uguali su cui spuntava il rosso ed il blu che si facevano gli auguri di Natale fra di loro.  
Per ultimo Thad andò da Sebastian, anche se non lo aveva perso di vista per tutto il tempo.  
Lo toccò sulla spalle e “Hey.”

Sebastian si girò con un sorriso sentendo la sua voce.  
“Hey, ciao.” Non voleva fargli notare che era arrossito, ma dopotutto gli eventi degli ultimi giorni per loro non erano stati molto facili per loro.  
“Volevo farti i miei auguri di Buon Natale. E darti il mio regalo.” Gli disse Thad porgendogli un pacchetto.  
Sebastian lo aprì trovandoci una scatolina. Guardò stranito Thad perchè si erano ripromessi pochi giorni prima di ricominciare da capo e non gli sembrava il momento giusto per un anello.

Sebastian fissava quella scatolina cercando di capire cosa fare. Dopo un paio di minuti sentì una mano calda sopra la sua e, alzando gli occhi, incontrò quelli di Thad.  
“Aprilo. Per favore.” Lo implorò.  
“O-Ok.”

Lo voleva aprire. Seriamente, ma aprirlo implicava tutta una serie di domande, o meglio una sola domanda, a cui non era sicuro di essere pronto a dare una risposta.  
Prese un respiro profondo, e aprì la scatola di botto.  
“Ma questa è.. La chiave della nostra stanza?”  
“No, facci caso.” disse tirando fuori un lucchetto da una tasca. “E’ una cosa stupida e romantica, ma mi sembrava un buon nuovo inizio per noi due.”  
Sebastian aveva capito, e sorrideva come uno scemo.  
“Quindi io ora devo aggiungerla al mazzo e” si schiarì la voce “con questa ho la chiave del tuo cuore?”  
“Si, decisamente si piccolo.”

La scena cambiava ancora e si spostarono in un parco.  
C’era solo Thad, che fissava uno di quei cosi infernali con i quali parlavi con le persone a distanza, i felef-, telfel., o insomma. Quelli!  
“Perché non vuoi suonare stupido coso!” sembrava triste. “Lo so che sono un coglione e non dovevo andarmene, ma lui non può urlarmi contro e pretendere che io me ne resti li a subire.”  
Una lacrime gli era scesa lungo la guancia.

Poco dopo il coso nella sua mano prese a suonare un motivo molto veloce e Thad rispose subito.  
“Sebastian! .. Si! .. Si, sei decisamente un coglione. Cazzo collega il cervello ogni tanto prima di parlare. … Ma ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai detto?? ... No, non te lo dico dove sono! No, non sono al parco alla nostra panchina dove ci siamo baciati alla nostra prima uscita e dove ti è venuto duro, anche quel giorno.” -era ancora arrabbiato si vedeva, ma si stava addolcendo. “No, non basteranno i fiori, tesoro.”

“Nemmeno questo?” Sebastian era spuntato da dietro un cespuglio stringendo in mano una sola rosa bianca. “Scusa. Lo sai che quando mi arrabbio mi si chiude la vena.”  
“Non è una buona scusa per insultarmi. E lo sai anche tu.”  
“Si.” Sebastian aveva il viso lungo. “Andiamo a casa? Fa freddo, e non voglio che il mio maritino star del cinema si prenda una polmonite, o peggio, venga riconosciuto dalle ragazzine urlanti!”  
“Okay. Ma solo perché le ragazzine urlanti fanno veramente paura!”

La scena stava nuovamente cambiando, ma questa volta era molto più cupa, era in corso una guerra.  
“Thad! Thad!!” Sebastian correva in giro per Parigi cercando il suo amato.  
“Sebastian!! Sono qui!” Thad era nascosto sotto un ponte per poter fuggire alle bombe e i colpi di moschetto.  
Sebastian non appena lo raggiunse lo abbracciò.  
“Dobbiamo scappare. Dobbiamo andare via da Parigi e dalla Francia.”  
“Non possiamo, come facciamo con questa guerra in corso?? Hanno deposto la regina, fra qualche giorno sarà decapitata, ci sono blocchi di guardie ad ogni entrata della città. Spiegami come faremo.”  
“Allora combatteremo per liberarla, assieme.” Gli disse prendendogli la mano.  
“Va bene amore mio. Con te farei ogni cosa.” E si diedero un ultimo bacio.

I giorni successivi furono duri per Thad e Sebastian, passati a combattere per le strade di Parigi per la libertà, l’uguaglianza e la fratellanza. Almeno fino a quando Thad fu colpito da una pallottola in pieno petto.  
Sebastian che combatteva al suo fianco, lo sentì cadere, si girò e prendendolo fra le sue braccia venne colpito da un fioretto al cuore.  
L’ultima cosa che vide prima di morire furono gli occhi di Thad.

La nebbia nella palla si fermò e Sebastian stava piangendo.  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese Thad.  
Sebastian si alzò di scatto.  
“Cosa c’è mi chiedi?? Ti rendi conto di ciò che potremmo avere, di ciò che abbiamo avuto nelle vite passate, di ciò che avremo in quelle future e ora ci dobbiamo accontentare di essere solo ‘amici’? Può non andarmi bene?”  
“Me ne rendo conto si, e visto che me ne rendo conto in questa vita forse posso anche accettare di essere solo tuo amico, forse, solo se anche tu accetti il fatto che nelle prossime e in quelle passate avremo di più, molto di più. E questo non cambierà mai.”  
“Non sono sicuro di poterlo accettare.” Disse Sebastian correndo fuori dalla torre.

Corse verso le stalle, sellò il suo cavallo e cavalcò verso il bosco, verso la loro radura.  
Voleva star da solo, ne aveva bisogno, doveva pensare.

Era vero. Nelle vite a venire avrebbero avuto tanto tempo. Ovviamente ci sarebbero state anche quelle dove ne avrebbero avuto poco ma sarebbero comunque stati assieme.  
Si spogliò ed entrò nel laghetto, chissà magari una nuotata gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Quando riemerse dall’acqua circa mezz’ora dopo vide che i suoi vestiti erano stati piegati e poggiati sopra un ramo di un albero, per evitare li rubassero, e Thad era steso sulla riva con le mani dietro la testa.  
Si rimise i pantaloni e si andò a stendere al suo fianco.

“Non capisci proprio quando voglio star solo, vero?”  
“Te l’ho mai permesso? Chi lo sa quali stronzate faresti senza di me.” Gli disse con un mezzo sorriso che gli curvava le labbra.

“Insomma,” iniziò Sebastian “per questa volta dovremmo lasciar perdere.” Disse giocando con i fili d’erba abbracciandosi le ginocchia e appoggiandovi la testa sopra.  
“La testa dice di si. Ma il cuore dice di no, come sempre. Io ti amo Bas.” Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva veramente davanti a lui. “E non voglio dover rinunciare a te in altre vite perché ho ceduto in questa, capisci? È complicato, lo so. Ma necessario. Alla fine saremo sempre fianco a fianco.” Allungò una mano per stringere la sua.  
Sebastian se la lasciò stringere, stringendo ancora più forte a sua volta.  
“Ti amo anche io, credo tu lo abbia capito.” Thad annuì a quelle parole. “E nemmeno io voglio dover rinunciare a te, mai più.”

 

_“It’s always felt like I always remembering_   
_you from something._   
_As every lifetime you and I have lived,_   
_we’ve chosen to come back and find_   
_each other and fall in love over again, over_   
_and over, for all eternity.”_


End file.
